† I Know We're Cool †
by Chionne I
Summary: Es difícil recordar lo que sentíamos antes, Ahora haz encontrado el amor de tu vida, las cosas pasadas se calman, se que estamos bien. KaixYuriy REMASTERIZADO Y CON ESCENAS NUNCA ANTES VISTAS XD


**Nota Extra: Este es un reemplazo jaja pk lo acabo de leer, y tiene un friego de faltas de ortografia, no soy yo la vdd porke tengo una excelente ortografía, solo ke en el msn o aki le resumo poniendole la k y cosas así, en los fics no, hasta acento le puse ahora jaja pero se cambia solo, es algo de autocorreccion creo si alguien me puede decir komo se quita gracias, yyyyy emm a si jaja no se como se reemplaza asi ke por eso lo tuve que kitar y volver a publicar u.ú ALGUIEN ME DICE COMO SE REEMPLAZA EL CAP.? KE HAGO? Boeno gracias jeje..**

**NOTA**: OK se que deberia estar continuando el otro pero no se me ocurre nada aparte la escuela me esta matando y les juro que no tengo NADA del capitulo, y poes resulta que estaba viendo los 10 + pedidos del mtv jaja y ví el de cool de Gwen Stefani, les juro que en cuanto lo vi, me imagine a Tala en vez de Gwen, a Kai en el papel del chico y a Rei como la otra XD, asi que dije 'Tengo que escribir esto' y pues hasta ahora lo pase al Word esta una recompensa de que no actualizare pronto el otro jaja, como en una o dos semanas ya actualizo bueno ya gracias por su atención jeje.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, la canción tampoco, solo la historia, punto.

**Advertencias:** Emmm pues los personajes son homosexuales, pero ¿es una advertencia? Pero ok, homofobico huye despavorido porque es yaoi u.ú

**Parejas:** KaixYuriy y KaixRei

Ahora con el mini-fic remasterizado y reestructurado con escenas nunca antes vistas XD porke digo como rompieron jaja:

† **I Know We're Cool †**

Se ve a un pelirrojo caminando por las calles, se dirige hacia su mansión, no hay nadie en las calles pues todos se encuentran en sus casas, y quien no si se ha pronosticado que una fuerte tormenta caerá en Moscú esa noche, Tala había ido a dar un paseo ahora que las calles estaban 'limpias' ósea sin nieve, sabe que mañana ni podrá salir de su casa por unas horas así que decidió hacerlo. Al llegar a las rejas estas se abrieron automáticamente dejándolo pasar.

--Buenas tardes señor Ivanov.

--Buenas tardes Gustav (a todos los mayordomos les pongo el mismo nombre XD)

--Pase señor, la chimenea ya fue encendida como usted lo pidió.

--Gracias.

**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life  
Passes things, get more comfortable  
Everything is going right **

Tala se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y quedó hipnotizado en seguida por el fuego, su mente le jugo una mala pasada y le hizo recordar al sujeto que le rompió el corazón, fuego, igual que sus ojos y que su carácter, pero no como su corazón pues este era frío y casi sin sentimientos, lo era, porque de lo que sabía de Kai, era que ahora era un chico totalmente diferente, sonreía mucho y también sabia que tenia una pareja, Rei Kon el ex-integrante de los white tigers X, le dolía un poco pero no el suficiente como para ponerse a llorar como cualquier mujer a la que acaban de tronar. Volteó hacia la ventana y vio que la tormenta ya había empezado así que se puso más cómodo, se recostó en el sillón sin perderle la vista al fuego recordando los ojos que lo hechizaron hace muchos años.

De repente tocan el timbre pero el ni se inmutó pues para eso tiene a gente que haga eso, lo que si le extrañó fue que ¿Quién le visitaría a mitad de una tormenta de nieve? Ni el mismo Bryan Kuznetzov lo haría.

--Señor le buscan unos jóvenes.

--Grr, Esta bien, hazlos pasar.

--Si señor.

Se incorporo en el sillón y lo siguiente que vio le sorprendió muchísimo pues se trataba de ni mas ni menos que de Kai Hiwatari y su amante Rei Kon, venían tomados de las manos dejando rastros de nieve por donde pasaban (como no limpian los pisos ellos ¬¬).

--Kai, Rei, es una sorpresa, que se les ofrece.

--Venimos a pedirte si puedes dejarnos estar aquí, no estábamos enterados sobre esta ventisca, acabamos de llegar apenas ayer de Japón—Contesto Kai de una manera un poco fría.

--S-si claro, porque no.

--Muchas gracias—Habló esta vez el chino.

Después estaban juntos en un sillón Kai y Rei y en el otro estaba Tala, estaban conversando acerca de lo que les ha pasado pues desde hacia varios años que Yuriy y Kai no se veían.

--Y que haz hecho tu Tala—Preguntó Rei.

--Bueno yo trabajo como encargado de Bio-volt aquí en Rusia, eso Kai ya lo sabía pero aunque Kai sea el dueño y vaya a Bio-Volt una vez cada 6 meses nunca me lo he topado, supongo que tiene demasiada prisa como para quedarse mas tiempo.

--Viajo solo por negocios no por gustos, se que nos deberíamos de ver en las reuniones que son en Japón pero siempre mandas a Bryan y tu te quedas aquí.

--Sí es que aquí hay mucho trabajo, es la sede principal y prefiero mandar a Bryan en mi lugar a Japón que dejar todo en sus manos.

--Supongo que yo haría lo mismo.

**And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool**

--Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, escuche de Spencer que ustedes eran pareja y ahora lo confirmo. —Dijo el pelirrojo

--Llevamos 3 años de novios y 2 viviendo juntos—Contestó Rei con una gran sonrisa Mientras Kai también sonreía pero no tanto mientras tomaba de su mano.

Tala se fijo cuando Kai tomó la mano de Rei y la gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara se transformo inmediatamente a un gesto de seriedad extrema, mientras tomaba de su taza de té le vinieron recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de el y de Kai.

--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------

Kai y Tala estaban sentados en la orilla de un puente mientras Tala se acerco un poco mas a el bicolor y rozó su mano mientras el ojirojo lo volteó a ver con una mirada extraña, pero con una sonrisa, igual que el pelirrojo, se tomaron de la mano y acercaron sus rostros y fue ahí donde sellaron sus labios por primera vez, era un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron aun más.

--------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------

--Además Kai y yo nos vamos a casar en un año—Dijo otra vez con otra sonrisa muy pronunciada el felino.

--En serio? Wow eso no lo sabía, haber déjame ver tu anillo, ven—Le contesto con una sonrisa el ojiartico.

Rei se fue y sentó en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba el taheño y le enseño su mano izquierda (si es esa? o.O ) Tala solo miró con una sonrisa muy linda, sentía felicidad por los dos, ya que Kai se lo merecía pues ha sufrido mucho, eso le consta. El anillo era muy hermoso, con diamantes y un poco de Rubíes.

--Me da gusto que alguien pueda ser feliz, en serio, se lo merecen los dos pues la vida había sido muy dura con ustedes, y mas contigo Kai.

--…Gracias.

Kai solo miraba como su ex-novio y su novio ahora prometido se llevaban muy bien, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Tala, era mas hermoso que la ultima vez que lo vio, sus ojos azules ahora tenían un resplandor muy hermoso, su cabello, su rostro, no supo porque dejo ir a tan lindo chico, pero no podía quejarse pues tenia a su nekito y a el no lo cambiaria por nadie, o al menos por casi nadie, dependiera de Tala talvez…

-----------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Kai espera en la sala de su mansión mientras que Yuriy se encuentra arriba terminándose de arreglar, iban a salir a pasear, al bajar Tala se veía precioso aunque llevara la misma ropa, se veía diferente, su rostro, lucia con felicidad, Kai solo le miró embelesado y lo tomó por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente siendo correspondido inmediatamente por el pelirrojo con mayor intensidad, lo abrazó por el cuello y así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse pero se dieron un gran abrazo y entonces Tala soltó a Kai este le rodeó la angosta cintura con un brazo y partieron a su paseo.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

--Quieren mas té?—Les pregunto el ojiazul acercando la tetera a las tazas de sus visitantes.

--Si, por favor—Dijo el oriental.

--Yo no, gracias.

--Bien.

**  
We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain**

--En que trabajas Rei?.

**--**Yo, bueno, trabajo como gerente de un restaurante aunque también les ayudo a los meseros con las órdenes.

--Oh, ya veo, trabajas en Japón no es así.

--Sí, además que solo lo hago para no aburrirme, pues no necesitamos mucho del dinero.

Tala solo contesto con una sonrisa encantadora a los ojos de Kai.

----------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

**  
Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown, oh  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool**

El pelirrojo se encontraba recargado en un árbol, y recargado en Yuriy se encontraba Kai, quien lo besaba lenta y tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda, por su parte, Tala jugaba enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su pareja.

Al separarse Kai le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro al otro, Yuriy solo sonreía mas con cada caricia que le era otorgada.

--Te amo ¿lo sabías?—pregunto el bicolor

--Como no recordarlo si me lo dices cada cinco minutos—Sonrió soñadoramente

--Solo quiero que nunca lo olvides.

--Nunca, pero promete que tu tampoco jamás olvidarás que eres el amor de mi vida.

--Lo prometo—Dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios, jugueteando primero para después sellarlos con los suyos.

**Yeah, I know we're cool **

----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------

--Y que hacen acá en Rusia?—Pregunto el taheño.

--Estamos de vacaciones, ya que Kai ha tenido demasiado trabajo durante los últimos meses, lo que necesita es descansar—termino con una risilla graciosa.

--Umm,--Sonrió—Ahora el trabajo en la compañía es mas duro que antes, mis vacaciones las tendré dentro de dos meses, ya están programadas.

A Tala, de la nada se le vino el recuerdo del que fue, según el, el peor dia de su vida, el dia en que Kai terminó con el.

----------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

--Tala tengo algo que decirte—Dijo Kai con un tono más serio de lo normal.

--Si, dime amor-Le sonrió, Kai solo sintió su corazón estrujarse cómo si lo aplastaran como a una esponja.

--Yo…no sé como decírtelo…eres extraordinariamente hermoso ¿lo sabías? Además de que tu forma de ser, tu risa, simplemente me encantan.

--Kai que es lo que pasa—Dijo con un gesto muy preocupado pues se estaba dando una idea de lo que su novio tenía que decirle, pero no quiso ser negativo así que esperó a que el bicolor terminara de decir lo que le tenía que decir.

--Este..Yo.. Tala, lo siento pero o podemos seguir juntos—Sintió como su corazón era aun mas aplastado, si es que se podía, si así se sentía el, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentía el pelirrojo.

Tala solo abrió sus ojos enormemente, se sentía devastado, no, se sentía destrozado…¡Al diablo! Ni si quiera con palabras se podía expresar lo que sentía, solo sentía sus lagrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas.

--¿Po-porque?—Habló como pudo, con todo y voz apagada y quebrada.

--Yo..No es tu culpa Tala, por favor, no llores, grítame si quieres, insultame, pero por favor…no llores, no soporto verte así—Dijo el bicolor con voz muy triste y debil, casi murmurando.

--Como puedes decir que o es mi culpa, no creo que tu decisión haya sido porque si, ¿Qué hice, que demonios hice?—apenas y se le entendia lo que decia, pues estaba llorando, y hablando al mismo tiempo.

--Yura, creeme, so yo y nada ni nadie mas-

--No me digas Yura, sabes que nunca me ha gustado, pareces como si llamaras a una mujer—Dijo medio sonriendo pero sin dejar de llorar ( me emociono ¬¬)

--Je—

Se quedaron si unos minutos, Kai observando el atardecer y a su lado Tala, solo que este estaba mirando al suelo, su mirada era triste pues sabía que ese era el adiós definitivo.

--Quien es?

--Eehh?-

--No creo que me hayas dejdo asi como asi, para estar slo, aunque pensandolo bien, eres tan loco y necio que si eres capaz, pero dime, quien es el nuevo dueño de tu corazón.

--Tala no creo que…

--Solo dimelo, quiero saberlo—Dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida pasando desapercibida por el peliazul.

--Ess…es Rei.

**And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles  
And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool**

Tala solo atinó a sonreír tristemente, ya sabia que a Rei le gustaba Kai, se dio cuenta muy fácilmente, en las miradas, la forma de acercarse, de hablarle, aunque le constaba que KLai no sentia nada, pero supongo que el presentimiento no estaba de su lado después de todo.

----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Yuriy solo sonrió, no supo porque, era tonto, lo saía pero no le importó y así mantuvo su sonrisa mirando a la nada.

--Se puede saber de que te ríes Ivanov—Preguntó enfadado el peliazul.

--De nada en especial…solo…recordaba—Ahora le sonrió al bicolor, este se sonrojó un poco, pero no fue notado por nadie, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y exclamaba su ya conocido 'hn'.

Así se la pasaron toda la noche conversando, bromeando y riéndose, entrada la madrugada se fueron a dormir, ya al día siguiente el clima estaba mucho mejor, era hora de despedirse.

--Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Tala.—Agradeció Kon

--Gracias Yuriy.

--Por nada, espero que no pasen otros años para volver a verte Kai—Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

--Hn.

Al irse, antes de cruzar la puerta Kai se detuvo y volteo hacia donde se encontraba su ex-amante, le sonrió extrañamente, mientras en sus ojos aparecia un brillo de cariño hacia el otro…o quizás ¿amor, Yuriy no le entendió muy bien, solo atinó a sonreírle igual y decirle adiós con su mano derecha, después de todo era ilógico que Kai le amara si el se iba a casar, además el fue quien termino su relación, era imposible que le siguiese amando…talvez estaba equivocado.

**C-cool, I know we're cool  
I know we're cool**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disculpen que el mini-fic este tan chafa pero lo escribí en menos de diez minutos, aparte que lo empecé a escribir anoche como a las 12 o 1, no recuerdo, y pues mi mente no se encuentra en un estado muy coherente que digamos, y pues ya, dejen reviews jaja please, y denme ideas para seguirle con el capitulo de 'all about us' XD (dijo la floja ke no kiere pensar) no es cierto, es solo que no se me ocurre nada.Creo que es todo, luego subo la traducción de la canción, Por cierto estoy ENOJADISIMa con uno de mis grupos favoritos, Panda, se presento aki en mi cd. Y solo canto una cancion pk 3 o 4 picnhes aguita fiestas les tiraron un rocazo y entonces ellos se fueron y ya no mas Panda, casi lloro, eso fue el 9 de noviembre, miércoles era jeje, pero bueno, recomiendo sus canciones, aunke se copien de my chemical romance, me vale, panda es lo maximo, Voten por el video 'Cuando no es como debiera ser' en mtvla . com jaja la cancion esta muy buena, bueno me despido ByE ByE.

**EXTRA NOTA SEGUNDA PARTE: **

Aahhh bueno no le cambie nada mas ke las faltas y la escena esa, no sabia donde ponerlaa y eske se me habia olvidado, no pregunten porke porque ando muy despistada y distraida, lo soy pero ahora mas y ahora ke me doy cuenta, como ke tiene un pokoo de parecido con mi otra historia la de MENTIRA jeje solo ke ahora la victima fue mi tala T.T y el victimario fue Rei, pero Kai siempre en medio XD jeje bueno ya ahh como olvidarlo y gracias por los 2 reviews aki los voy a contestar jajaja poes sii de una vez:

**# 17**: jeje gracias, aunke a decir verdad me mareaste con tantas preguntas XD, y tmb con los 2 reviews del otro fic jeje, pero bueno..err.. si, si, porque se enamoró del gato, a mi me gusta pokito pero mas el kai/ yuriy, creo ke si yyy a bryan no dije ke era su pareja jaja pero si quieres poes ke lo seaaa!., jajaja sii sobre lo del mayordomo eske Kai lo despidió y Tala le ofreció trabajo nnU, Bueno thanks jeje espero ke no tengas dudas ya.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Helloiux! Kai cortó con Tala porke se enamoró del nekoooo XD olvidé ponerlo pero es por esa Razón jejeje Bueno gracias a ti tmb por lo del review yyyyyyy yo no dije ke bryan era la pareja de yuriyscitoo se entendio asi o.O jeje poes como le dije a 17 si kieres que así sea XD. Bye bye

† **Lacrĭma Illuminati †: El punk no es vestirse ni verse, es una ideología, una fomra de pensar y comportarse, EL PUNK NO ES MODA EL PUNK ES ACTITUD!. **


End file.
